I NEED HELP COMING UP WITH A TITLE! seriously
by allamericangirl92
Summary: this book is about three orphans are trying to survive and then they get adopted by a single man and their adventures.


CHAPTER ONE

"Come on! Hurry up!" shouted Kyle impatiently.

Kyle, Kevin, and Kayla were trying to find shelter for the night.

It was a cold winter night and the three orphans were wandering around Big Oak Park. They were siblings, actually triplets, and their parents died when they were twelve. Ever since then the triplets had been taking care of one another. They had been living around the area, off the land, and had been trying to elude the police for not having an adult with them. This week particular had been hard since the police were on to them.

Kyle who was born first was the natural leader and the strategist, Kevin who was born second was the brave and strong one, and lastly little Kayla who was born third was the quiet and shy but clever and witty one. Put all their talents together and you had an unbeatable team.

"Here! I found a cave!" shouted Kyle.

Kayla and Kevin run up. They all pile in the tiny cave and start a small fire to keep warm.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Kayla nervously. "The police are onto us."

"I think we should just do what we have been doing." Replied Kevin.

"No. we are going to head south." Said Kyle.

"But how? Why? When?" asked Kayla nervously.

"Well, we just need to figure out a way. I'd say the sooner the better." Replied Kyle.

The triplets then spend the night in the cave planning on how to get out of town. Around 6:45 in the morning Kyle says "okay so you guys know what to do?"

"I'll ask the store clerk for a job." Says Kevin

"And I'll beg for money on the street corner." Kayla said quietly

"Good. And while you two are doing that, I'll use our little bit spare change to make airline reservations. But if any cops come, RUN! Get back here and don't let them follow you." Said Kyle, sounding full of authority.

The three did their "hand shake" and off they went to put their plan into action.

Once they got to 5th and Central Street, they put their plan into action. Kyle went to the pay phone and made reservations for a flight in two weeks. That would be enough time to get enough money for the flight. Kayla then begged for money at the street corner. She looked as pitiful as she sounded. Kevin went into the drug store to see if he could get a job. He ended up getting a job straightening products for six dollars an hour. He was to be there at seven in the morning and he could leave at 4:30 in the evening. Later that night when everyone was back at the cave, Kyle said "well Kevin? Did you get a job?"

"Actually, yeah. I get six dollars an hour for making everything in the drugstore look pretty. I have to be there at seven and I quit at 4:30" Replied Kevin excitedly.

"Sweet. Sweet." Replied Kyle. "So that means you get *does math in head*$57 a day. How much did you make Kayla?"

"I got $22 dollars today." She said proudly.

"Great job everyone! Keep up the good work! We leave on January 4. That's two weeks and one day from today. I'll get a job in the store, too. That way we can get more money. I can guarantee that we will make at least $114 a day. But don't forget to add what Kayla makes. Now everyone go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone sleeps soundly that night. The next morning Kyle wakes up around six. He wakes his brother and sister up and they go to the drugstore and buy a doughnut and a banana. They split them between the three of them. Kyle then goes up to the store clerk and asked for job. He gets one as a dock boy, loading and unloading trucks. He gets eight dollars an hour. By the time the day was over, everyone was exhausted.

"Man, being a dock boy is hard work!" Kyle said weakly as they walked back to the cave that night. "but heck, I get eight dollars and hour! That's *does math in head* a guaranteed $133 a day! Say, how'd you do today Kayla?"

"I got $55 today! People here are so nice!" she squeaked excitedly.

At that point they reach the cave and make their small fire and go to sleep. Within a week and six days they have enough for all of their flights to Alabama. Kyle thought it would be a good place to go since not much happens there and he heard that the people there were a good set of people.

The next morning they get up and go to the airport. They surprisingly make it past security and then get on the plane. They dose off on the flight. It takes about three hours all together. At the end of the flight the pilot come over the loud speaker and says "alright everyone, we will now start our decent into Birmingham, Alabama."

Once the plane lands the triplets then wander off into the airport and then into the town of Birmingham.

"I'm so hungry! How much money do we have left?" whined Kayla tiredly.

"We have $6.53 left. That's enough for a small amount of food." Replied Kyle.

"Please Kyle! Please! Can we please get some food? I'm starving, too!" Kevin said, sounding annoyed.

"If you two quit your blubbering we can get some food." Kyle snapped back.

The triplets go in and get some food from the supermarket/drugstore. Kyle buys a snack size bag of chips, a large water bottle, and two grilled cheese sandwiches. In all it cost $4.59. That meant they had $1.94 left. The triplets sit down on the curb and eat. Kayla eats some then gives the rest to Kyle. She has a look on her face that Kyle and Kevin had never seen before.

"Hey Kayla, are you okay?" asked Kevin quietly.

"What? Oh, uh, yeah." Kayla replies weakly and she's obviously lying.

"Kayla," said Kevin sternly, "if something wrong, I need to know. The last thing we need is someone dying or something."

Kayla jumps up and almost falls over.

"I'll…I'll be right back" she calls over her shoulder.

Kevin follows her silently. He come back right before she does and says to Kyle "oh no, oh no. she just got sick. I was afraid she would be the way her voice quivered as she said she'd be right back."

"Just act like we don't know anything. Follow my lead." Replies Kyle as Kayla walks up.

"Hey, you okay? What happened?" asked Kyle.

"Oh, uh…I just…I um...I thought I saw something. Guess I didn't." Kayla replies quickly, stumbling over words.

"What's that on your shirt?" asked Kevin.

"What? Oh, uh…I guess its food." Kayla replied.

"Kayla, it looks like you got sick. Is that why you ran off? Are you okay? You need to tell us." Kyle said concerned and strictly.

"Fine yes! Yes! Yes! I got sick! I don't know why, but as soon as I ate I felt terrible! In fact, I still don't feel all that great! Don't worry about it though, I'll make it. I think it's just because of the flight." Kayla wailed.

"Are you sure? Tell me or Kev if it gets worse. Let's go find some shelter." Kyle says.

The triplets set off to find shelter for the night. They find an old tarp and rope. They tie the tarp up like a tent. They lay there and rest.

"I feel a lot better now," Said Kayla, "I think it was just the flight."

"I'm glad" said Kyle yawning.

The next thing all of they realize the sun is shining and they are waking up to a cold but sunny day.

"Are you guys hungry? Because if you are, well, you'll have to wait until later. We need to get some more money before we can eat." Kyle said, stretching. "Remember our jobs from last time? Well, let's continue."

They head off to town to find work. Kevin and Kyle get a job in the local drugstore. Kayla does her begging. The boys get jobs and they even get a lunch break this time! Later in the day, right around noon, the boys get a lunch break. Kayla is still begging. The boys are inside the store getting a free lunch from the manager when all of a sudden they hear "oh my gosh! The little girl collapsed! Help! Help someone!" Kyle and Kevin run out. They see Kayla laying on the ground, face first.

"Kayla!" they both shout simultaneously and sprint towards her.

"Kayla! Kayla! Come on, wake up! Wake up!" Kyle shouts at her as he kneels by her side.

"What do we do? What do we do!?" cries Kevin.

"You had best get her to a hospital. Would you like for me to call 911? I'd be glad to help." Said a man.

"Um, I don't think we should…" said Kyle trailing off.

"She sure took a spill. She would be best off with proper care." The man said.

"We…we just can't." said Kyle

"May I ask why?" asked the man.

"We, uh…we don't have the money. We barely have ten dollars." Kyle said embarrassed.

"What about your parents? Can't they pay?" asked the man.

"Mommy…Dad!" cried Kevin, sadly. He buried his head in his hands and slumped over.

"It's okay, Kev, it's okay. Let's concentrate on Kayla right now." Kyle said, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Oh dear. I didn't mean to upset you, son. I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking why can't your folks pay?" the man asked kindly, now kneeling down to the triplets.

"They, err, uh, they're dead. They got in a car accident when we were twelve. We've been fending for ourselves ever since. It's just us, the triplets." Kyle said, now really struggling to hold back tears.

"I'll pay the bills." The man said.

"No you couldn't. We couldn't ask such a thing." Kyle said politely.

"You didn't ask. I offered. And I will. I won't accept no for an answer. We need to get your sister the proper care." The man said. And he called 911. The ambulance was there in minutes. They ask Kyle and Kevin all kinds of questions about Kayla.

When they get to the hospital Kayla is rushed off and Kyle, Kevin, and the man sat in the waiting room nervously.

"My name is James, James Bradley. I'm 25 years old and I work as a professor at the local college. You kids can stay with me until everyone is well." The man said.

"Mr. Bradley, that is such a generous offer, but we wouldn't want to be a burden to you. We are three 16 year old kids. We couldn't ask that of you." Kyle said with a shaky voice.

"I insist. You kids have been through a lot. I have a fairly large house and I get a fairly decent pay check each month. Please, stay with me." James said.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, sir."Kyle said.

Just then the doctor came in and said "who here is with Kayla?"

Kyle, Kevin, and James all stand up. They follow the doctor. They walk into Kayla's room and they see her laying there, eyes closed, breathing lightly but deeply. Kevin then broke down crying. Kyle walked over to the bed, held Kayla's hand and said "hey, Kayla. It's me, Kyle. I'm here, Kevin's here, you don't have to worry. You're going to be okay."

Just then "Ky…Kyle. What… what happened?" said a small voice. Kyle jumped with joy.

"Kevin! Kevin! She's okay! She's awake! She's talking! Kevin! Kevin!" Kyle shouted happily. Kevin come over and holds Kayla's other hand.

"Hey! How are you Kay? You okay?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"Who's th...that?" asked Kayla weakly, pointing towards James.

"Oh that's James Bradley. He's the one who called 911, he is going to pay the bills and said we can live with him until you get your strength back. What do you say?" Kyle explained.

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds great. Man, I'm tired!" Kayla says.

"Okay then Kay, get some rest." Kevin said sweetly.

CHAPTER TWO

"Kayla. Honey, you need to rest. You're bouncing off the walls. You won't get better if you keep being so active. Now go to bed and wait for lunch." Said Dr. Jenny.

"But, I don't want to! I want to go with my brothers and get out of here!" Kayla said blissfully, as she climbed into bed.

"Where do you live, sweetie?" asked Dr. Jenny.

Kayla thought of what to say, because she didn't want to give their "secret" away. She looks Kyle. He gives her the go-ahead-and-do-something-to-avoid-the-question look. She winks, it's their silent agreement. Then suddenly, *gasp!* she grabs her throat. "I...can't...breathe!" Kayla gasps. Kyle jumps up along with Kevin.

"I need some help in here!" shouts Dr. Jenny. "Kayla, lay down sweetie. We are going to help you breathe, okay? Just relax. Kyle and Kevin, who is she closest to?"

"Me" said Kevin.

"Okay come over and stand on her left side. Keep a hold of her at all times and keep talking to her. Keep her comfortable. Kyle, hold her legs down. She'll start to kick as we put the tube down her. We'll start on three."

"Will this hurt her?" asked Kevin, nervously?

"It may. Just help her stay calm." Dr. Jenny replied. "everyone ready? ONE! TWO! THREE!" Dr. Jenny starts to put the tube down Kayla's throat. Kayla fights it. They hold her down and get it down her.

"There! Done! You're okay sweetie." Dr. Jenny said reassuringly.

She walks out of the room and Kyle said "man Kayla that was a good job of avoiding the question." Kayla's eyes get big.

"What?" asked Kyle. He hands her a white board and marker.

"I didn't do that to avoid the question. I was going to just get up and run. I tried to, but I then just couldn't breathe." Kayla wrote.

Kyle doesn't say anything. He just looks at her and walks away. James then comes over and says "hey, Kayla. How are you, sweetheart?" Kayla gives him that I'm-okay-I-guess look.

About two days later Dr. Jenny come in and says "good news, Kayla. You can go home today. Where do you live?"

"At home." Kayla replies nervously.

Dr. Jenny then says "Where is _home_, Kayla? I need to know to send the bill." Kayla then looks over at James and her brothers. James walks up to Dr. Jenny and says "send the bill to 33121 Seasons Ct. Birmingham, Alabama 66786."

"Sounds great! Thanks." Said Dr. Jenny gleefully.

Once Kayla gets out of the hospital, Kyle says to James, "thanks, thank for everything, we'll let you be now."

"oh no, no, no! come home with me! You guys can get rest and get your strength back at my house. Please come stay with me." The triplets agree. They all go home with James and rest up. After a week Kevin says to James, "um, James? We feel bad about just laying around. We all would like to pitch in and help with chores. Kayla's great with cooking, I'm good at bedroom cleaning, and Kyle's great at yard work. Please can we help out?"

"Oh sure. If you really want to." Replied James. So with that the kids start doing what they are good at. Kayla makes the most amazing dinner that night. They all sit down to eat and they have a wonderful time. Kyle and James sit in the living room after dinner and talk.

"Once you guys leave, I don't know what I'll do. I've come to love you guys. You're like family to me." James said sadly.

"We'll miss you, too. You're like a dad to us. You have helped us so much. I don't think we could ever repay you." Kyle said quietly.

"I have an idea. Be here at 3:30 tomorrow afternoon." James said with a smirk on his face. "I'll get out of work a little early. So be here. Okay?"

"Okay sounds good to me. I'll let the others know." Kyle replied.

That night Kyle, Kevin, and Kayla do their "hand-shake" right before bed, and then they all crawl in bed for the night. Right as they are falling asleep, James comes in.

"Good night, Kayla." He says kissing her head.

"Good night, Kevin" he says kissing his head.

"Good night, Kyle" he says kissing his head. "Sleep tight, guys. See you in the morning. I love you."

The next morning, the kids get up make their beds and go down stairs to see a big breakfast awaiting them. There was a note. "Good morning, kids! Hope you slept well. I had to leave to get to work. I'll be home at 3:25 this afternoon. Please be here. I have a surprise for you. All my love, James." The kids chow down.

"Okay guys," Kyle says "let's take what money we have left and go buy a pair of nice new clothes for each of us. Let's try to look good for James this afternoon. We'll surprise him too!" And with that the triplets head off into town and start shopping. Kyle and Kevin both get a pair of khaki pants with a red polo with brown dress shoes. Kayla gets a khaki floor-length skirt and a red polo and white camisole and a pair of brown high-heeled shoes. Once they are done shopping it's two o'clock. On the way home, Kayla wants to stop and get stuff to make a Pumpkin Pie at the supermarket. After they go to the supermarket they rush home and get showers and put their new clothes on. By the time the pie was baked and everyone was showered it was 3:24. Sure enough, right at 3:25 the door opens and James appears.

"Hey kids! I've got a surprise for you!" James shouts. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" they all shout. James walks into the kitchen and there were the triplets, dressed like triplets, a fresh pumpkin pie baked and cooling, and a sign that said "WE LOVE YOU JAMES!" in the background.

"Oh guys!"James cried, almost in tears. "I love you! You are so amazing. Now I have a big surprise for you."

"What?! What!? What?!" the triplets shout in unison.

"Today I got some papers. If you would like, I can legally adopt you. I have come to love you as my own." James said.

The triplets look at each other, "YES!" they all cry.

CHAPTER THREE

That night, James takes all the triplets out to dinner. As dinner ended he said "kids, I have filled out the papers. Tonight we will go to the courthouse and make it official. Then if we get approved, which I'm sure we will, then I'll take you out for ice cream sundaes. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. Sounds good to me." Kyle said.

"Me, too." Said Kevin.

"Um. I guess. Sure, I'm out voted as it is." Kayla said cautiously.

After dinner was over they piled into James's car and went to the courthouse. The kids had to wait outside. The stood out there, then they sat out there, then they stood again, then Kevin and Kayla started to pace. It was four hours that they waited. Kayla then said "I'm gonna go look at the front of the building. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful! Don't talk to strangers; get in anyone's car with them; or anything like that, okay?" Kyle said, sounding like a father.

"What are you, my father?!" Kayla said jokingly. Then she started towards the front of the building. As she rounds the corner, away from her brothers, she starts crying. All she could think about is her real parents. She wanted to love James like a father, but no one could ever, ever replace her parents. She walks and walks and walks, and eventually looks up, `where is the court house?' she thought to herself. She then wanders over to a tree and sits down. She waits, hoping that her brothers will find her.

Kayla sits there and waits and waits and waits. It's getting dark and she's getting scared. `I sure hope they find me soon! It's getting cold and dark and scary and I miss my brothers!' she says aloud to herself. She sits there and no one comes. She's scared that they will never find her. The next thing she knows she's waking up the next morning in a pile of leaves. She looks around, no brothers, no home, no court house, no nothing; just woods. She starts to cry. She then decides to go find some food, make a shelter, and basically make camp; she had no idea how long she'd be stuck out there. Kayla sets to work making a tent out of giant leaves and vines. Next she finds some edible leaves and a few wild berries. The next thing she realizes it's getting dark. `I had better make a fire,' She thought to herself, `but I don't want anyone to come and take me. I know I'll do what we use to do back in Michigan. I'll make a hole fire!' She starts to dig, but the ground is still frozen. She then grabs a strong stick, some vine, and a sharp flat rock. She uses the vine to tie the rock onto the stick; she had a spade. She digs the ground out to make a decent sized hole; about 3 feet deep 2 feet wide. Next she gets sticks to use as firewood. She then realizes she doesn't have anything to light the fire with. She then starts shuffling her feet, pacing, and thinking. She kicked some leaves and saw a lighter. She picks it up; it's half full of lighter fluid! She gets so excited. She goes to the hole and lights the sticks and leaves. It takes. She then huddles there trying to stay warm. She is out in the woods for days, maybe weeks, maybe it was only a few hours, she didn't know. She had lost track of time about two hours after she left her brothers. Each day she does a little less and is more tired, less hungry, a lot colder, and she just didn't feel like herself.

`What? What are those bright lights, what's that awful noise; it sounds like dogs, are people yelling? Ugh, oh well, I'm going to lie….' She thought to herself, and then she was out. She was in and out of it for what seemed like hours.

"Over here!" shouted a loud, deep, but soothing voice. "I think I found something. It looks like a person. Come on! Hurry!" Kayla doesn't even budge at the voice, she's too weak. The noise then disappears. She opens her eyes again a minute later and she's in the air moving. `I'M FLYING!' she thinks to herself. She then falls asleep again. The next thing Kayla does is cracks open her eyes and she thinks she sees Kevin and Kyle, but quickly closes them because the bright lights hurt. She thinks to herself `I must be dreaming again. I'm in the woods, with no one, all alone, freezing, I'm seeing things. I hope someone finds me soon.' And then she's out again. Next time she wakes up she's in a bed, with white walls all around, a coat hanger with wheels with little tubes coming off of it attaching to her, blankets after blankets on top of her, and above her something is beeping. She swears she sees Kevin and Kyle over a ways, but they look so far away. `Am I dead? Is this heaven?' she thinks to herself.

Just then a figure comes over to her. She opens her eyes, but just barely. `Kevin!' she breathes silently. Then the figure walks away, but it brings back another two figures. She moans and covers her eyes. Then the third figure brings back another figure. `Jeeze, how many angels are going to stare at me? Or is that one Jesus? I don't know. OUCH! I can't bend that way.' She thinks to herself.

The fourth angel then says "Kayla? Hey, Kayla, sweetie, open your eyes for me. Come one, you can do it. I know you can," with a soothing, sweet, kind voice. She opens her eyes and realizes; it is Kevin and Kyle, and James, too! She moans and tries to sit up. She falls back; she is too weak to hold herself up.

"Hey! How are you? Are you okay? What happened? I'm so glad they found you. I was so worried about you honey!" James said sobbing. "Please don't do anything like that again."

"Okay I won't. I love you James. Or…uh… I mean daddy." Kayla says. "Kyle? Kevin? Where are you!? I miss you! I love you! I need you! Where are you?!" she sobs. Kevin and Kyle then hurry over and hug her and reassure her that everything is okay.

"Um… is this Heaven? Are we all angels?" she asks politely.

"No, silly. Why would you ask that?" Dr. Jenny says.

"Well, it's really white, it's warm, you guys are angels, and I was flying earlier." Kayla replied confused.

"Okay, first, you are in the hospital, not Heaven. Second, we're not angels; you just thought that because you thought you were in Heaven, and that was the EMT picking you up to bring you here." Dr. Jenny replied, explaining every little thing in great detail do Kayla could understand it. Kayla nods.

"So, when can I go home?" Kayla asks.

"Depends on how you do. If you do well, then soon. If you do poorly, then later." Dr. Jenny said.

About a week later Kevin is piggy-backing Kayla out of the hospital. "Where's James? He hasn't been here since the first few hours I got here." Kayla asked Kyle.

"He's at home; making sure everything is in top shape for you to come home." Kyle said smirking. Kayla shrugs and nods. When they get home Kevin takes Kayla to the basement sits her on the couch in the rec room. Kevin and Kyle then go up stairs to the bedrooms. They then come down with James. All of them are smirking. Kayla is confused, but excited at the same time. She knows that look. Whenever her brothers get it, they usually have something big planned or a surprise for someone. They all lead her up stairs and tell her to close her eyes. She does as she is told and is then led to her room.

"Okay, Kayla; open your eyes." Said Kyle. Kayla just gasps. She cannot find words, instead she stammers "what…how...w-when…who. It is so cool!"

"It was all James's idea. He had the idea to re-do your room while you were in the hospital. He thought it be a nice surprise when you came home." Kevin said. Kayla just hugs James.

"I couldn't have done it without your brothers though! They told me everything you liked and disliked. I'm glad you like it. Now let's get some dinner!" James said cheerfully.

"In a minute," Kayla said, "you guys go ahead. I want to explore my new room first. I'll be down in 15 minutes. Then we can go to dinner." James and the boys nodded, and then left. Kayla then set about exploring her new room.

Kayla's new room was baby pink and bright green. It had heart shaped windows and a butterfly shaped mirror. It had a queen sized bed with a multi colored polka-dot down quilt. It had the newest computer available, a huge bookshelf, a phone, an intercom system, posters of her favorite celebrities and sports stars, there was even a 72 inch plasma screen HD/LCD TV, a huge stereo set that held seven CD's at a time and tons and tons of CD's, and a bean bag chair. One of the coolest features was that it had a tunnel that led from her room to her brothers' room and the bathroom, and a slide that took her to the rec room or the kitchen and divided off for each. To get to the kitchen you went to the left and ended up on the kitchen floor; if you go straight you'll go down to the rec room and end up on the carpet. Her room even had a little loft area up above her bed that she could pull down the rope ladder and climb up. In the loft was filled with games (electronic and board and card and every other kind there is), chairs, sleeping bags, flashlights, a mini-fridge with snacks and drinks, a phone, an intercom system. a TV; not quite as large as the other one; but close in size, tons and tons of DVD's, speakers to her stereo set and a remote control to it, an XOBX 360 with every game imaginable, and there was even a slide to get down! When you opened the closet it was as big as her regular room! It had all the latest clothes and shoes. It had a TV, a stereo, a phone, an intercom system, and a big long mirror. From the closet if you opened the door on the right it'd take you to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge! It had a Jacuzzi bath tub, a huge stone shower with jets from the walls, a waterproof stereo, an intercom system, a TV on the wall by the tub, one of those cool automatic toilets with all these hi-tech tricks and gadgets, and a huge bowl sink. From her closet, if you opened the door on the left, there was an elevator that went from her room to any floor in the house. Best of all, all of this was hers.

Kayla then slid down to the main floor and gets her shoes on then she goes out to dinner with her new dad and brothers. "I'm not letting you out of my sight this time, Kayla. You scared me to death last time." James said. Kevin and Kyle gave the approval and agreed. James then took Kayla and her brothers to the park that night after dinner. It was a lot of fun. After wearing themselves out at the park they go home and get baths. Once they are bathed, James come up to them and says, "I know you just got baths and have your pajamas on, but come outside. I want to show you something. Make sure you bundle up, it's pretty cold out there". She goes outside and James has a huge telescope out. They all look through it. It was amazing. As they were walking side James said "alright, to bed now kids."

"Uh, James? Aren't we forgetting something?" Kyle asked James.

"What? What are we forgetting? We showed Kayla her room; we took her out to dinner, we, DUH! We forgot the other part! You're right! Thank for reminding me!" James said excitedly. "Okay, Kayla, go to the Rec room and wait." Kayla obeyed. She went down and then her brother and James brought down armfuls of gifts. She spent two and a half hours unwrapping them. After all of it was said and done, James says "alright, _now_ it's time for bed." Everyone carries stuff up to Kayla's bedroom and helps her put it away. Then the kids all crawl into bed. James then goes over to Kevin's room and tucks him in.

"Good night, Kevin. I love you." James said.  
"Night dad. Love you too." Kevin said yawning. James then goes into Kyle's room and tucks him in.

"Good night, Kyle. I love you." James says.

"Night dad. Love you too." Kyle says shutting his eyes. James goes into Kayla's room last. She's already asleep.

"Good night, my little angel. I love you. See you in the morning." James says. He walks out and goes to bed himself.

CHAPTER FOUR

That day at breakfast James told Kevin, Kayla, and Kyle that they would be attending the local high school the next Monday. All of the kids were very excited.

"So once we are done eating, I would like you guys to upstairs and get dressed, brush your teeth and hair, make your beds, the usual, and then we will go and buy school supplies."

The triplets all go to their rooms and do as they are told. They run down the stairs and out to the car. They get to the local Walmart and James hands each of them a list of items they need to buy for the school year. They are amazed by all the stuff they need for school. By the time they are done shopping it is one o'clock in the afternoon. James then says "okay kids, who want lunch?"

"I do! I do!" shout Kyle, Kevin, and Kayla. With that they go to the food court and get lunch. Kevin and Kyle get hamburgers, Kayla get chicken nuggets, and James gets a pizza.

During lunch all the kids are bombarding James with questions about school.

"What grade will we be in?"

"Will we all be in the same class?"

"Who is our teacher?"

"Do we get lunch? Do we buy lunch there? Do we pack lunch?"

"Where is school?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! One question at a time! Ok so you guys will be in eleventh grade. Yes you all will be in the same class. Your teacher's name is Miss. Bilantie. You can buy lunch or you can pack. I remember the food there was very bad, but then again that was twenty years ago. Tomorrow I will show you where your school is."

With that they walk out of the store carrying all their school supplies and head home, still asking question after question. When they get home the kids help James clean up the house and then they watch television. About six o' clock that evening James calls the kids to dinner. They all gather around the table and say Prayer. Once they have said Prayer they all eat.

"Chicken broccoli casserole," said James, "Do you like it?" He gets muffled "yes's and uh-huh's" through full mouths.

After they are done eating, the triplets help James clean the kitchen and then James says "ok kids, get your showers, pack up your backpacks and then let's have Bible study time, then you will go to bed." Kevin, Kyle, and Kayla all agree. Kevin goes to the down stairs bathroom to shower, Kyle to the upstairs bathroom, and Kayla to her own personal bathroom. They all shower and then they pack up their backpacks.

"HOLY CRAP! OW!!" screams Kevin. James, Kyle, and Kevin all come running.

"What!? What!? What is it!?" asks James worriedly.

"This backpack weighs a ton! Oh my gosh! How will I carry this all day in school!?" asks Kevin.

"You guys have lockers; you will be able to go to them in between classes." James explains.

Every kids sighs a sigh of relief. James then says "ok let's go downstairs for Bible study. It's getting late. We need to get done so you kids can get to bed."

About ten o'clock the kids head up to bed. 5:45 they hear three alarm clocks ringing. Once is playing country music, one is playing rock music, one is playing Worship music, and another is going "Beep! Beep! Beep!"

The kids jump out of bed and get dressed. They run down stairs and to their surprise James has a big breakfast ready for them. After breakfast the kids pile in the car and James takes them to school. He then lets them out and they go to find their class.

That afternoon when they come home James is there, "so how was your first day at school?" he asks.

"I love school! It's so much fun!" shouts Kayla.

"I was in gym class and we played football and the school's football coach saw me playing and asked me to be the starting quarterback!" Kyle shouts!

"Umph-uh ok I guess. Nothing special." Kevin says

"So, Kyle, when's your first game?" asked James.

"Friday. But practice is every day." Kyle replies excitedly.

CHAPTER FIVE

That day at breakfast James told Kevin, Kayla, and Kyle that they would be attending the local high school the next Monday. All of the kids were very excited.

"So once we are done eating, I would like you guys to upstairs and get dressed, brush your teeth and hair, make your beds, the usual, and then we will go and buy school supplies."

The triplets all go to their rooms and do as they are told. They run down the stairs and out to the car. They get to the local Walmart and James hands each of them a list of items they need to buy for the school year. They are amazed by all the stuff they need for school. By the time they are done shopping it is one o'clock in the afternoon. James then says "okay kids, who want lunch?"

"I do! I do!" shout Kyle, Kevin, and Kayla. With that they go to the food court and get lunch. Kevin and Kyle get hamburgers, Kayla get chicken nuggets, and James gets a pizza.

During lunch all the kids are bombarding James with questions about school.

"What grade will we be in?"

"Will we all be in the same class?"

"Who is our teacher?"

"Do we get lunch? Do we buy lunch there? Do we pack lunch?"

"Where is school?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! One question at a time! Ok so you guys will be in eleventh grade. Yes you all will be in the same class. Your teacher's name is Miss. Bilantie. You can buy lunch or you can pack. I remember the food there was very bad, but then again that was twenty years ago. Tomorrow I will show you where your school is."

With that they walk out of the store carrying all their school supplies and head home, still asking question after question. When they get home the kids help James clean up the house and then they watch television. About six o' clock that evening James calls the kids to dinner. They all gather around the table and say Prayer. Once they have said Prayer they all eat.

"Chicken broccoli casserole," said James, "Do you like it?" He gets muffled "yes's and uh-huh's" through full mouths.

After they are done eating, the triplets help James clean the kitchen and then James says "ok kids, get your showers, pack up your backpacks and then let's have Bible study time, then you will go to bed." Kevin, Kyle, and Kayla all agree. Kevin goes to the down stairs bathroom to shower, Kyle to the upstairs bathroom, and Kayla to her own personal bathroom. They all shower and then they pack up their backpacks.

"HOLY CRAP! OW!!" screams Kevin. James, Kyle, and Kevin all come running.

"What!? What!? What is it!?" asks James worriedly.

"This backpack weighs a ton! Oh my gosh! How will I carry this all day in school!?" asks Kevin.

"You guys have lockers; you will be able to go to them in between classes." James explains.

Every kids sighs a sigh of relief. James then says "ok let's go downstairs for Bible study. It's getting late. We need to get done so you kids can get to bed."

About ten o'clock the kids head up to bed. 5:45 they hear three alarm clocks ringing. Once is playing country music, one is playing rock music, one is playing Worship music, and another is going "Beep! Beep! Beep!"

The kids jump out of bed and get dressed. They run down stairs and to their surprise James has a big breakfast ready for them. After breakfast the kids pile in the car and James takes them to school.

CHAPTER SIX

The next day the kids wake up and go to school. Kevin and Kayla come home from school that day, but no Kyle.

"Oh my gosh! Where's Kyle!?" asked Kayla nervously.

"Football practice, remember, Kay?" replied James. Kayla just smiles, her "oops- yeah-I-forgot smile."

Kyle came home that evening dead tired. He did his homework and ate dinner then he went to sleep.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

*Ring*Ring*Ring* the home telephone rings. "Hello?" says James into the phone.

"Dad? Hey it's me Kyle."

"Kyle?! Aren't you supposed to be at football practice?" James asks.

"Yeah I am- or I was. Dad? Um, I'm at the Trainers office. I- -"

"The trainer's office?! Kyle are you okay!? Kyle! What happened?!" James shouts.

"Dad, dad, calm down. I'm okay. I just twisted my knee funny. The trainer wanted me to call to see if they could give me a shot of stuff to numb my knee so it doesn't hurt and I can continue to practice." Kyle says calmly.

"okay- okay- yes go ahead. I give you my permission. But-- but if it starts to hurt I want you to quit and come home." James tells Kyle.

Kyle agrees. "YOW, OW, OW!" screams Kyle. "You didn't tell me that would hurt!" he said to the trainer. The trainer just smiled.

Kyle then runs out to the field, feeling great. "Kyle! Are you okay, son?" asked the coach.

"Yeah I feel great! What are we doing?" Kyle replies to Coach D. Coach D explains what they are doing and Kyle jumps into the drill.

**THAT FRIDAY NIGHT**

The school football music starts playing and the team runs out.

The crowd cheers.

"It's 3 minutes and 45 seconds left in the third quarter. Kyle has the ball. Is he going to throw it? NO! NO! He's running it!" said the announcer. Kyle runs as hard as he can, his knee throbbing, he ignored the pain; the end zone is 10 feet away!

"And he is down!" said the announcer, "oh….oh dear. It looks like…. Kyle is down for good." Kyle lies on the field, his knee in agonizing pain. The trainer and Coach D come running out.

"Kyle! Kyle! Hey are you okay? What happened?" Coach D asked Kyle calmly. The trainer then pulls up his knee pads and Kyle screams.

"Kyle? Did that seriously just hurt?" the trainer asked.

"Yes!" Kyle said through his clenched teeth.

"Kyle... I need you to not move for a minute while I look at your knee, okay?" the trainer said authoritatively.

"Okay. I'll try." Kyle said. The trainer the touches his knee and feels around it.

"Kyle? You're done. It's a bad dislocation and I can almost guarantee you've torn something. I'll get the cart and we'll get you to the office and from there we will decide the best plan of action, okay?" the trainer tells Kyle. "Kyle? Kyle! Hello?" The trainer looks Kyle in the face and realizes that Kyle is unconscious! He then grabs the walkie-talkie and says "this is a code 9… I repeat code 9. Get me an ambulance A-SAP!" The trainer then checks Kyle's pulse and breathing; normal, good, okay.

"Mr. Bradley, please come down to the field." One of the cheerleaders said. James was nervous, he had no idea what was going on. 'It must be pretty bad if they want me to come down on the field.' James thought.

"Kayla, Kevin…stay here. I'll come get you if I need to." James instructed the kids. With that James walks down onto the field. He goes over to Kyle. He talks to the trainer and the EMT's. They then decide to get Kyle to the hospital.

James then runs up to the bleachers and yells "Kayla! Kevin! Get down here! We gotta go!" Kayla and Kevin run down the bleachers and over to James.

"Daddy? Daddy is Kyle okay? What wrong?" Kayla asked with tears in her eyes.


End file.
